religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Theresia van Avila
Theresia van Avila, oorspronkelijke Spaanse naam: Teresa Sánchez de Cepeda y Ahumada (Ávila, 28 maart 1515 — Alba de Tormes (bij Salamanca), 4 oktober 1582) was een mystica die later heilig is verklaard. Theresia van Avila is één van de beroemdste mystici onder de katholieke heiligen. Samen met de heilige Johannes van het Kruis heeft zij de orde van de Karmel hervormd in de zestiende eeuw. Haar geschriften hebben de mystieke theologie dermate ingrijpend beïnvloed, dat zij door paus Paulus VI in 1970 als eerste vrouwelijke heilige werd uitgeroepen tot kerkleraar. thumb|Theresia van Avila ([[Peter Paul Rubens)]] Theresia van Avila wordt in de volksmond ook wel de "grote Theresia" genoemd, in tegenstelling tot de 'kleine Theresia', waarmee Theresia van Lisieux wordt bedoeld. Vita Sackville-West publiceerde overigens een boek over beide heiligen: The eagle and the dove. A study in contrasts. St Teresa of Avila. St. Therese of Lisieux (Londen, 1943). Theresia was de dochter van Don Alonso Sánchez de Cepeda en Dõna Beatriz de Ahumada. Haar ouders waren tot bekering gedwongen joden. Ze trad op 2 november 1535 in in het klooster van de menswording (La Encarnación) te Ávila. Ze werd ingekleed in 1536 en legde haar geloften af op 3 november 1537. Ze moest het klooster echter in 1538 al weer verlaten omdat ze ziek werd. Ze werd naar een genezeres in Becedas gestuurd. Door een boek dat ze las toen ze daar verbleef, kreeg ze haar eerste mystieke genaden. De behandeling in Becedas had geen effect, en in 1539 werd Theresia doodziek terug naar Ávila gebracht. Nadat ze op de feestdag van Maria-Tenhemelopneming gebiecht had, raakte ze in de toestand van schijndood. In die toestand werd ze terug naar het klooster gebracht, en ze bleef zo gedurende drie jaar. In 1542 genas ze uiteindelijk zonder aanwijsbare natuurlijke oorzaak. Zelf schreef ze haar genezing toe aan de heilige Jozef, de bruidegom van de maagd Maria en de voedstervader van Jezus Christus. Ze zou de rest van haar leven een grote devotie voor deze heilige behouden (haar eerst gestichte klooster zou onder zijn bescherming worden gesteld. Na haar genezing maakte Theresia een periode van geestelijke dorheid door, die gevolgd werd door een tijd van bijzondere genaden. Zo beweerde ze dat haar in 1556 Jezus verscheen om zich met haar mystiek te verloven. In deze tijd van innig contact met God raakte ze ervan overtuigd dat ze de orde van de karmelietessen waartoe ze behoorde moest hervormen. Deze orde was namelijk, zoals zoveel orden op een bepaald moment van hun geschiedenis hadden meegemaakt, verslapt in de naleving van haar kloosterregel. Een dergelijke terugkeer naar het oorspronkelijke elan van een kloosterorde wordt een observantiebeweging genoemd. Om haar hervorming gestalte te geven stichtte Theresia in 1562 haar klooster van de heilige Jozef, in Ávila. Dit was geen sinecure, want er waren geen middelen en ze ondervond veel tegenstand. Het bestaan van zo'n klooster was immers in feite een slag in het gezicht van de bestaande kloosters, die bruut geconfronteerd werden met hun eigen falen. thumb|left|De extase van de H. Theresia (door G.L. Bernini)De rest van het leven van Theresia was een aaneenschakeling van enerzijds bijzondere genaden in haar persoonlijke leven, en anderzijds kloosterstichtingen en het schrijven van constituties en mystieke geschriften in haar publieke leven. Wat het eerste betreft zijn de doorboring van haar hart met een vurige pijl van liefde en haar mystieke huwelijk wereldberoemd geworden, onder andere door een zeer vlammend barok beeldhouwwerk De extase van Theresia van Bernini in de Santa Maria della Vittoria te Rome (1644-1647). Van haar geschriften zijn haar "Innerlijke Burcht," de Weg van Volmaaktheid" en haar "Hooglied" het meest beroemd. Ze behoren tot de hoogtepunten van de Spaanse literatuur. Op dat gebied werd zij in haar tijd alleen overtroffen door haar naaste medewerker en medemysticus, de heilige Johannes van het Kruis, die de Theresiaanse hervorming voor de mannelijke tak van de karmelieten ter hand nam. In haar denken werd Theresia beïnvloed door de werken van Francisco de Osuna, die op beeldende wijze uiteenzette wat bijvoorbeeld de stadia van het gebed waren, of wat het verschil was tussen een visioen van de verbeelding en een van het verstand. Theresia werd zaligverklaard door paus Paulus V op 24 april 1614, en heiligverklaard door paus Gregorius XV op 12 maart 1622. In Nederland had de heilige Theresia onder meer grote invloed op de zalig verklaarde carmeliet Titus Brandsma die reeds op twintigjarige leeftijd een bloemlezing van zelf vertaald werk van haar publiceerde. Trivia De dictator Franco was een vurig bewonderaar van Theresia. Een ampul met haar rechter ringvinger, compleet met ring, sierde decennialang zijn nachtkastje. Na het overlijden van de generalísimo keerde de vinger van Theresia terug naar Ávila, zij het niet naar een klooster maar naar een souvenirwinkel. Haar hart en rechterarm rusten in Alba de Tormes, de bakermat van de beruchte Hertogen van Alva. Categorie:Heilige in het christendom Categorie:Stichter van een religieuze orde of congregatie Categorie:Karmelietes Categorie:Kerkleraar Categorie:Christelijk mysticus Categorie:Spaans theoloog be-x-old:Тэрэза ад Езуса bg:Тереза Авилска ca:Teresa de Jesús cs:Terezie od Ježíše de:Teresa von Ávila en:Teresa of Ávila eo:Terezo el Avila es:Teresa de Jesús eu:Teresa Avilakoa fr:Thérèse d'Ávila gl:Teresa de Ávila hr:Sveta Terezija Avilska hu:Avilai Szent Teréz ia:Teresa de Ávila id:Teresa Avila it:Teresa d'Ávila ja:アビラのテレサ jv:Teresa saking Avila ko:아빌라의 테레사 la:Sancta Teresia Abulensis lmo:Teresa d'Àvila lt:Šv. Teresė Avilietė ml:ആവിലായിലെ ത്രേസ്യ no:Teresa av Ávila pl:Teresa z Ávili pms:Teresa ëd Gesù pt:Teresa de Ávila qu:Teresa de Jesús ro:Tereza de Ávila ru:Тереза Авильская sk:Terézia z Ávily sq:Shën Terezja e Avilës sv:Teresa av Ávila sw:Teresa wa Yesu tr:Avilalı Teresa uk:Тереза Авільська